


Feeling Lonely Feeling Blue

by Dinolad



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Anal Sex, And you can't tell me otherwise, Bathtub, Comfort, Crying, M/M, Robbie is Fae, just assume he isn't human in any of my fics, sex later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinolad/pseuds/Dinolad
Summary: Robbie hears someone crying on his way home one afternoon and for once is rewarded for his curiosity.





	1. Sportacus is upset and Robbie comforts him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnús Scheving is the owner of Lazytown and its characters. Company bought by Turner Broadcasting in 2011.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now beta read by Crimson_Hope

Robbie found himself stalking down the street late one afternoon on his way home from the store. He was trying to avoid being seen by anyone, looking here and there, and was doing a rather good job. He straightened up, mentally congratulating himself on his success, when he heard a sniffing noise. Robbie stopped and looked around quickly. It was on the other side of the wall, he was sure there was a bench there. It must have been one of the brats. Robbie did not want to deal with them. He walked a few more steps before he realized that it was dinner time. The kids would be home. Curiosity started to take over so, with a quite sigh, he went over to the wall.

Robbie peered over the top of the wall and saw Sportacus. He was leaning forward into himself and Robbie could still hear little sniffing noises. 

“Sportacus?” Robbie asked. Sportacus jumped up, truing around, and wiped his face with the back of his hands.

“Oh. Hey Robbie.” His voice wavered and the shine from the street lamp revealed tear tracks. A fake smile was plastered over Sportacus’ face. He put his hands on his hips, not meeting Robbie’s eyes.

“Were you crying?”

“Well…” Sportacus began. It looked like he was fighting with himself. Could elves not lie? Robbie felt like he read that somewhere. Sportacus looked at his shoes and said quietly, “Yeah.”

“You were crying on a park bench?”

“Robbie.” Sportacus looked up, he sounded a little annoyed but at least the tears had stopped.

“…why were you crying?” Robbie asked.

Sportacus bit his lip and looked at Robbie’s vest. He seemed overwhelmed and confused. It unsettled the taller man. Sportacus twisted his fingers in the hem of his shirt, eyes watery. “I. I don’t really know if I…”

“Come back to my lair.” Sportacus’ head snapped up, surprised wide eyes staring into Robbie’s gray ones. He looked so hopeful. Robbie knew he was the type to want company. The type to get lonely. “I don’t feel like holding these bags. You can help me carry them back.” Sportacus nodded and hopped over the wall. Robbie rolled his eyes as the elf followed along behind.

~~~~~

Back in the lair Robbie started to unpack his bags. Sportacus stood by the wall with his arms over his chest like he was hugging himself. A shiver ran up Robbie’s spine. The elf shouldn’t be anything but happy. He shouldn’t look so lost.

Robbie turned back to his task. He wasn’t quite sure what he should do. What did he want when he was upset? Someone to care. He could attempt to care. 

“Are you going to just stand there awkwardly the whole time or are you going to come in and sit down?” Shit that didn’t come out as nice as Robbie had wanted. Sportacus shuffled over to the big orange chair and looked around. When he spoke his voice sounded rough.

“Um. Robbie, where should I sit?”

“There’s only one chair, I’m sure you can figure it out.” Yeah he wasn’t good at this.

Robbie glanced over his shoulder and watched as Sportacus looked at the chair. He seemed to be zoning out now. He looked like he was about to cry again, his fingers gripping the fabric of his shirt so hard it looked like it would rip. Maybe he should have sent the elf home.

Robbie walked over to him and gently turned him. Sportacus watched his face as he softly pushed the elf into the chair. “I’m going to see if I can find anything more comfortable for you to wear. That monstrosity must feel restricting, I don’t know how you sleep in it.” Robbie said before walking away rather fast.

“I’m staying the night?” Sportacus asked. He sounded a little hopeful and it made Robbie feel like someone was squeezing his heart.

“Of course you are. I’m not going to leave you to sit up in that atrocity you call a home to cry yourself to sleep.” Robbie said before he disappeared for a few minutes. He picked through random pieces of old costumes. It didn’t match but it should fit and the fabric was soft. He noticed Sportacus’ cheeks had turned a delightful shade of pink. “You can change in the bathroom over there.”

Sportacus stood, silently taking the clothing, and shuffled over to change. When he emerged Robbie had to hold in a laugh at his large purple shirt, which came down to his knees, and the green tights and brown slipper socks. He was still wearing his blue hat to top it all off. Sportacus looked comfortable but if the redden face meant anything he was rather embarrassed.

“You look cute.” It slipped out of Robbie mouth before he could help it. He tried to brush it off as nothing.

“Thank you.” Sportacus said quietly. “They’re very comfortable. I’m surprise the bottoms fit.”

“Oh they’re old. I’m surprise I still have them…” They stood there quietly, across the room form each other. “I’m going to change.” Robbie said, heading to the restroom. Robbie lingered in the bathroom, string into the mirror to steel himself, mentally preparing himself for whatever emotional mess was waiting.

When he came back out Sportacus was sitting on the chair, hat off, curled in on himself. His eyes were shut tight and his arms wrapped around himself. Robbie stood over him, watching. He sighed dramatically and Sportacus flinched.

“You’re going to tell me what’s wrong.” Robbie said, crossing his arms. He knew he was being hypocritical but he didn’t care. He couldn’t take this much longer.

Sportacus shifted in the chair and looked up at Robbie. His eyes were watery but he hadn’t cried yet. His hair was disheveled, a tip of one long, pointed ear poking out. He looked adorable and Robbie’s stomach twisted.

“Get up,” Robbie said. Sportacus complied and almost as soon as he stood he was pulled into Robbie’s lap.

“Robbie?” Sportacus asked, looking up at him. He was splayed across the taller man’s lap, wrapped in his arms, legs hanging over the armrest.

“Tell me what’s wrong. I’ll wait.”

Sportacus was stiff in his embrace, he wouldn’t look at Robbie and his face was a deep red. Robbie wanted to touch his cheeks to feel how warm they were but he didn’t. He’d sit here and wait. He was very confident in his ability to out wait the elf.

Slowly Sportacus relaxed and soon his head was resting on Robbie’s shoulder. Robbie noticed that it was a little past eight. He must be tired.

Sportacus’ hair brushed the bottom of Robbie’s chin and against his neck. It was so very soft and Robbie longed to run his fingers through it. He wouldn’t though. Not yet. Right now he needed to wait.

Robbie was zooning out when he was startled by a loud intake of air. Sportacus sounded like he was about to burst into tears again and, yes, there he went.

“I-I-I’m sorry!” Sportacus said, covering his face with his hands. Shit he knew this was going to be awkward.

“What has gotten you so upset Sportacry?”

“Nhuhh.” Sportacus’ curled more into himself, grasping Robbie’s robe with a hand, trying to keep his face covered with the other. How did you comfort someone? Robbie started to rub the elf’s back gently as Sportacus tried to breathe. “It’s…its stupid. I didn’t mean to bother you over this. I’m sorry Robbie.”

“It’s not stupid if its making you this upset Sportadope.”

“I’m just so lonely.” He sobbed, burying his face against Robbie’s chest to hide his face better. He still had a handful of Robbie’s robe. He pulled on it when he let out a practically loud sob.

“Oh…But. You have all the children?”

“They’re kids Robbie. They can be my friends but I can’t really talk to them. You know? And that’s not really what I mean…”

Robbie’s hand traveled up to the soft hair, gently tangling in it. He’d lightly scratch again his scalp behind his ear, keeping clear of the genital appendage. Sportacus stopped gasping and slowly his labored breathing evened out. Soon there was a gentle rumbling noise. Robbie smiled to himself, resting his chin on top of Sportacus’ head.

“You done crying?” Robbie asked. He could feel Sportacus’ slight nod. “Okay. Then tell me what you mean.”

“I just. I wish that…I mean I’m older now… I just. All my friends back home have already had a mate for a few years by the time they reached my age.” Oh.

“You’re that kind of lonely.” There was another little nod. “It’s okay to not have a mate at your age.”

“I know but I want one. I want someone to share myself with.” Okay. Robbie could do this. He could say something nice. He took a deep breath.

“I’m sure you’ll find someone, you’re very kind and rather handsome, and any fool can see that. We just need to get you somewhere where you can find...someone.” There. That was adequate.

“But I don’t want just someone.”

“What do you mean, do you have someone in mind or something?” Silence. Oh my. “You have a crush on someone.” Sportacus tensed back up. Robbie realized that at some point he had stop petting Sportacus so he started back. It took a minute but he relaxed and started to gently purr again. “I’m sure that whoever it is would be delighted to know you like them.”

“I don’t know. Until very, very recently I thought they hated me. But not I’m not sure…” Hated him? Who could possibly…?

Robbie’s face paled. There was no way Sportacus meant what Robbie was thinking. He tried to calm himself, still gently petting the elf. It was quiet for some time and Robbie hoped that Sportacus had fallen asleep. No such luck. He started to talk again, so soft that Robbie almost couldn’t hear.

“Thank you for this. It means a lot. I’m sorry that I bothered you.”

“You didn’t. I mean maybe at first but you seemed like you really needed someone.” Robbie squeezed him with the arm that was around Sportacus’ waist. There was a long pregnant pause, like the elf was trying to gather the courage to say something.

“Does this mean were friends?”

“If you want to be my friend.” Robbie said, he didn’t have the heart to be mean to him at the moment. Sportacus tried to bring his knees closer to his body. “Are you cold?”

“A little.” Robbie reached down next to the chair, grabbed blindly for the blanket before coving the both of them.

“You could use a tissue too.” Sportacus gave a little laugh and wiped his nose on his sleeve. “EW! Sportacus, why would you do that?” Robbie shrieked. 

“Oh! Sorry I wasn’t thinking.” Robbie still couldn’t see his face well but he sounded sheepish.

“No class.” Robbie joked.

“I’m sorry…” Sportacus sounded more resigned. Like he was getting upset again.

“It’s fine. I haven’t worn the thing in a while and I can just wash it. 

“Robbie. Do you really want to be my friend?”

“What? Of course I do you blue idiot.”

“But! You seem like you don’t like me and we have nothing in common, and you hate everything about me and you always tell me I annoy you, and you try to run me out of town.”

“Woah, breathe. I haven’t tried to run you out of town for real in a very long time. And as for the other stuff? Well…It would be boring if we liked all the same things, right? And I don’t hate you. If I hated you I wouldn’t want to be your friend right? Beside, just because I hate sportsc- fruits and vegetables doesn’t mean I hate you.” Robbie waited for a response but none came. “Okay?” He could feel Sportacus shift so he knew he was probably awake. “I asked you a question. Do you understand what I am saying yes or no?”

“Sorry. Yes. I understand Robbie.”

“Don’t run off tomorrow. We’re going to have a conversation. I’m your… friend now so I’m going to help you with your little crush problem.” Sportacus sat up and looked at Robbie, suddenly very much awake. 

“No Robbie. Please. It’s fine.” He said frantically. Robbie eyed him suspiciously.

“You always say it helps to talk. That it’s better to let it out than keep it in.” The elf was blushing again.

“But, Robbie, this is different.”

“Why? Because it’s you who has to spill?”

“No! I…It’s just. It’s hopeless. This person is never going to like me like that and I don’t want to mess anything up.”

“So you’re just going to do nothing? You? Besides, if this is someone you like they probably wouldn’t hold it against you." 

Sportacus whined. Sitting there on Robbie’s lap, in Robbie’s chair, in Robbie’s clothes. He whined and it went straight to his groin. God why was he so messed up. No. This wasn’t his fault. The damn elf was wiggling in his lap. Making those noises and being all around adorable. It was his fault not Robbie.

Sportacus stopped. Looking down at Robbie. His perch on the man’s lap made him slightly taller. Robbie couldn’t look him in the eyes. There was no way that he didn’t notice the thing poking him.

“R-Robbie?” Sportacus’ voice was slightly higher pitched than normal.

“Yes?”

“Is that…? Are you…?” Robbie chanced a look. The elf was flushed, all the way down his neck and to the tips of his ears. His eyes wide. But he hadn’t moved yet.

Robbie put his hands on Sportacus’ biceps, leaning his head against the chair, looking up at that delightful shade of red. “Yes. That is indeed me.”

“Ah...” Was Sportacus’ response. He sat there quietly for a moment. Robbie willed himself to relax, gently rubbing his thumbs along the toned muscle.

Sportacus waited. He was very still. Robbie assumed he didn’t want to rile him up anymore. That once the urge abided, the pressure he knew the elf could feel, Sportacus would leave. But to Robbie’s surprise he just laid back down in his arms, pulling the blanket up to his chin. The air felt too thick. It was making it hard for Robbie to breathe. He wondered if Sportacus was having the same issue. What the fuck was he supposed to do with this?

Robbie decided to roll with it. He didn’t get many opportunities to come back from a mistake that big. He wrapped his arms back around Sportacus, snaking under his knees. He felt Sportacus press his face against his neck, could feel the smile against his clavicle. Robbie should take this as it is. Let it be and allow the elf to sleep.

“So I take it you’re not angry.” Shit. Why did he feel the need to mess everything up?

“Why would I be angry?” Came Sportacus’ sleepy reply, he could feel his lips moving against his skin.

“You’re stupider than I thought.” Robbie said. Sportacus gave a little yawn in return.

“I might be. It is very late Robbie. I should go to sleep and so should you.”

“I might need to have a conversation with you about boundaries. You’re so nice you’d probably just let people take advantage of you and think it was polite.” Sportacus chuckled at him.

“No Robbie, I wouldn’t. Only you.” Only…

“What does that mean?” Robbie asked too loud. Sportacus gave a little jump but settled back down. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. And I mean that, well, I wouldn’t really mind it if you thought I was attractive.” Robbie could feel Sportacus’ cheek. It was getting warmer. He tightened his hold on the elf.

“You. You wouldn’t mind?” Sportacus nodded. “Do you…?”

“Robbie, I’m really tired.”

“This person you like…?” 

“Robbie.” Sportacus warned but the little yawn took away its bite.

“Who is it?”

“I don’t want you to hate me.” Sportacus whispered.

“I don’t think I could ever really hate you. Not anymore. Even if I wanted to.” Robbie said. Sportacus brought his hand up to lay on Robbie’s chest.

“So if I were to tell you that you are the person that I was talking about, you wouldn’t kick me out?”

“No, I wouldn’t kick you out Sportakook.”

“If I told you I wanted to be with you?”

“I’d let you stay. I’d let you stay with me as long as you wanted. Even if it confused me sometimes. I’m not an Idiot. I wouldn’t pass up a chance like this.” Robbie said. He waited for a response but got none. “Does this mean that you want me to be your mate?”

“You don’t even know what that entails.” Sportacus whispered against Robbie’s skin. The taller man scoffed.

“I know exactly what it means.”

“You do?”

“Yes I do.”

“But how? Where would you even get information like that?”

“I read it. In a book. I have lots of books.”

“Where-“

“Look Sporty, I’m not human. I thought you knew that. Like how I knew you were an elf. Sensing magic auras. You really are daft.”

“This is a lot of information I’m getting past my bedtime.” Sportacus said, eliciting a laugh from Robbie.

“God you’re cute. Go to sleep. There’s always tomorrow.”

Sportacus was out like a light. Robbie quietly enjoyed the thought that a boner was what finally got Sportacus to talk to him.


	2. Sportacus is happy and Robbie Fucks him

When Robbie woke up in the morning Sportacus was still there, head on his shoulder, watching him. He must have just woken up and his gaze was probably what woke Robbie. It was still too early for the taller man but the look in Sportacus’ blue eyes kept him awake. He looked so intense. He looked hungry. Robbie wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity like this.

At some point during the night Sportacus must have pulled his legs up into Robbie’s lap. They were tucked under the orange blanket safe and warm. Robbie placed his hand on Sportacus’ ankle and slowly stroked up to his knee and back down. The elf shivered in his grip, curling into Robbie more. The fabric under Robbie’s hand was smooth and tight against the elf’s skin. He continued to stroke him, slowly going further up, inch by inch. He felt the hem of the oversized purple shirt which had ridden up to Sportacus’ mid-thigh when he stopped. Resting his hand there. Sportacus’ wiggled, letting out a quite whine. He was probably trying to hide it.

“Sportacus. Look at me.” Robbie requested. Sportacus just balled his fist in Robbie’s robe again. He took note that he seemed to like to do that. “Look at me. I want to see your face.” Sportacus hesitated than sat up, the blanket pooling around him. He shifted so his legs were on either side of Robbie, knees on the chair, so he wasn’t putting too much weight on one of the taller man’s thighs. Large purple shirt covering his hips. He put his hands on Robbie’s shoulders for support, rump still rested in Robbie’s lap. Sportacus still wouldn’t look at him. “That’s much better. Now I can see you. But you still need to look at me.” Robbie said, resting his hands on Sportacus’ thighs, rubbing gently.

Sportacus’ eyes flickered over to meet Robbie’s. A blush was forming on his cheeks and his pupils were wide, leaving a thin ring of blue. Robbie smiled up at him and asked, “Is this okay?” Sportacus nodded. “I want to hear you.”

“I. This is good. It’s okay, yes.” Sportacus nodded again. Robbie slipped his hands up to his hips, sneaking under the shirt.

“And this?”

“Yes, yes. It’s all okay Robbie.” The red was coloring this ears and down his neck, disappearing beneath the purple shirt.

Robbie smiled at Sportacus, holding his hips in his hands. His long fingers splayed across his lower back. The hot skin felt good under his hands. He wanted to feel all of it. He wanted to take Sportacus and bend him over this work table and taste every inch of him while he made the elf beg. Robbie wanted to mark him as his so everyone could see. So no one would try to make a move on what was his.

Robbie took a long, slow breath in. He needed to calm down. They never confirmed anything, even if it was pretty obvious where this was going to lead. He couldn’t mark him today. Robbie would have to be patient and go through the elf courting rituals. Besides, if what Robbie read was right, this was likely going to be Sportacus’ first time. Unless he tried to court someone else. And he couldn’t be rough with such a sweet thing when he had no idea what they were in for. Later. He’d have time later for that.

Robbie realized Sportacus was staring at him. He looked confused and a little worried. Robbie had never seen Sportacus unsure of himself. “Hey, you okay there?” Robbie asked, bringing one hand up to a warm cheek.

“I’m fine. You just stopped. I wasn’t sure if…” Sportacus trailed off, looking down.

“I was just thinking of all the thing I wanted to do to you.”

“Oh.”

“Come here.” Robbie let his hand slide up into Sportacus’ hair and pulled him down, gently kissing his lips. “We can take this as slow as you need. We’ll have time later for other things.” Sportacus hid, pressing his face against Robbie’s neck again. “What would you like?”

“What?” Sportacus sat back up, looking down at Robbie.

“What would you like me to do to you?” That got Sportacus’ attention. The elf’s flush came back with a vengeance and his response was more like a whining child than a grown man.

“You can’t possible expect me to say it”

“And why the hell not?”

“Robbie. Why do you have to be so lude?”

“Shut up, you like it.” Robbie smiled, taking his free hand and sneaking under the front of Sportacus’ shirt, hiking its up as he slowly ran his hand, palm flat against taunt muscle, up his abdomen to his chest. “Oh looky here. Is that a bulge I see? You’re all riled up. Don’t try to lie to me and tell me you don’t like it when I’m lude.”

“Robbie!” Sportacus protested but didn’t move to pull the shirt back down. He rested a hand on Robbie’s wrist, the other going back to his shoulder. Robbie leaned forward, licking one of the soft light nipples.

“Ah! Robbie!” Sportacus sounded like he couldn’t decide whether to scold Robbie or praise him. Robbie moved the hand that had been gripping Sportacus’ hip around and down to his firm cheek, squeezing it gently. Sportacus squirmed in Robbie’s lap, which did not help his growing interest. Robbie lightly nipped at the little tip eliciting a loud gasp from above. He smiled against Sportacus’ skin and licked a long path up to his clavicle, kneading the supple flesh that filled his other hand.

Sportacus, hand still wrapped around Robbie’s wrist, pulled the hand away and back down to his thigh, Robbie smiled up at his blushing elf and kissed his soft lips. Sportacus was making little mewling noises against Robbie’s lips. Robbie attempted to push his tongue into his mouth but Sportacus didn’t seem to understand. So Robbie swiftly ran the hand that was on his thigh up and just barely grazed over the bulge straining against the green tights. Sportacus’ gasped against Robbie’s mouth and the taller man took his chance and pushed forward. He was met with confusion, Sportacus’ tongue came to press against his, defending against the intrusion, but he seemed to catch on relatively quick, muffled moans coming from him as he tried to emulate Robbie.

Robbie let his hand traveled back up to Sportacus’ nipples, giving one a little twist. He was rewarded with a sharp thrust from Sportacus’. Robbie pulled away from the kiss, moving to whisper in his ear, “You like that don’t you? You like it when I’m rough with you.” He grabbed hard at Sportacus’ cheek for emphasis, dinging his nails in. Sportacus gasped.

“Robbie!”

“You’re a little pain slut aren’t you?” Sportacus whined and Robbie twisted the little bud again. “I know what you want. I can give it to you.” He said, licking from the lobe of Sportacus’ ear all the way to the tip. The moan that fell from Sportacus’ lips was pornographic. Robbie never wanted to forget it. He wanted to hear it again. Forever. He gently ran his teeth over the top of the shell then took the tip in his mouth, lightly sucking.

“Robbie!” Sportacus moaned again. Oh, and it sounded so better with his name.

“Yes?” He said, lips pressed against his ear.

“Robbie please!”

“Please?”

“Do that again!” Robbie smiled and obliged. Sportacus fisted both his hands in the front of Robbie’s pajama shirt. Rocking against his pelvis and up to his abdomen, leaving a damp feeling in his wake. Robbie looked down, he hadn’t noticed how soaked his tights were.

“Sportacus?” Robbie asked, leaning back to enjoy the sight that was the disheveled sports elf. All flushed skin and labored breathes.

“Robbie! Please, I need you!” Sportacus whined. His eyes were closed, too embarrassed to open them. He rocked his hips again, more gently this time.

“Sportacus. Can I…” Robbie’s hands abandoned their post, coming up to caress the soft skin of Sportacus’ abdomen. "Can I fu- can I make love to you?” Sportacus’ eyes snapped open. They bore into Robbie and the tall man squirmed in their intensity.

“Make love?” Sportacus asked, his voice shaky and his breath labored. Robbie nodded. “You know that. If we do this that it’s basically…”

“It’s initiating courting. I’m well aware. I’m okay with it if you are.” Robbie said, not looking at Sportacus’ face.

“Robbie.” He said with reverence, taking Robbie’s cheek in his hand. “You can have all of me. I’m yours. I don’t want anyone else.” Sportacus wiggled, he looked delighted. Robbie’s hips jerked up at the movement.

“I need to get these tights out of the way.” Robbie said, bringing a hand down to cup at Sportacus trapped erection. Sportacus rocked into his palm, looking away. “You’re so shy and it’s delicious.”

“Robbie, don’t say things like that.” Sportacus whined.

“I’ll say whatever I want. I am a villain after all.” Sportacus bucked into his palm again and Robbie squeezed gently. “Oh? Does the hero like the idea of being ravaged by the villain?”

“No... Maybe…yes.” Sportacus really couldn’t lie.

“Good to know.” Robbie smirked as he withdrew his hand.

“Robbie!”

“Relax. I’m not going anywhere.” Robbie chuckled. He reached for the hem of the tights, bringing them down. “I need you to lean forward a bit.” Sportacus obliged and Robbie pulled the green monstrosity down to Sportacus’ knees.

Sportacus held the hem of the shirt down, covering himself, his face beat red. Robbie was starting to worry he’d faint.

“You can sit back down.” Robbie offered. Sportacus complied. “You look nervous.” Robbie ran his hands up and down Sportacus’ arms, coming to rest on his wrist after a moment. “Can I see you?” Sportacus nodded, letting go of his shirt. Robbie put his hands on Sportacus’ thighs and gently rand them up towards his hip, taking the shirt with him.

Sportacus’ member stood tall and proud despite his obvious embarrassment. Robbie’s mouth watered at the sight of it. Long and thick surrounded by a nice tuft of dark hair. Robbie ran a finger over the crease where Sportacus’ thigh met the rest of his body. Sportacus watched, breathing picking up, hitching every now and then. Robbie slowly allowed his finger to trail through the dark hair and up the underside of Sportacus’ member. The elf grabbed at Robbie’s shirt and jolted forward.

“You like that, hmm?” Robbie teased. Sportacus frowned down at him.

“Robbie. If you don’t start doing something I think I’m going to explode.”

“You’re pushy this morning. I think I like it.” Robbie smiled up at him, removing his hands so he could dig through the side table. Sportacus whined at the loss of contact. “Shh, it’s okay. I’ll be with you in a moment.” He pulled out the little bottle and put it between his legs to warm. Sportacus just looked confused. “Come here and kiss me.” Robbie said, putting his hands on Sportacus’ back and urging him down.

Robbie kissed Sportacus sweet and slow. The other man rocked down in stuttered movements, searching for friction. Robbie ran his finger over a sensitive ear again, distracting Sportacus as he slowly uncapped the bottle, spreading a generous amount of the lubrication on his fingers.

Sportacus was well distracted when he felt the first soft nudge. He sat bolt upright, a shiver running down his back.

“Shh, it’s okay, I’ve got you.” Robbie soothed as the first finger made its way in. Sportacus squirmed at the intrusion. “It’ll feel good when you get used to it. You just need to relax your muscles.”

“I’m trying.” Sportacus whined. Robbie chuckled.

“Come here.” He pulled the elf down to lie on his chest, stroking his back as he crooked his finger. The noise he got from Sportacus was delightful. “See isn’t that nice?” The elf nodded against Robbie’s shoulder. “I’m going to add another now.” He warned as he slipped in the second long digit.

“Nnnguh, it’s too much Robbie.” Robbie made soothing noises and he stilled his entry.

“You need to relax, your all wound up.”

“It feels weird.” Robbie hummed and crooked a finger again provoking a moan from the elf. “Weird but good…” Robbie chuckled.

“Look, if you’re not ready I’m not going to push you. I could sit here and do just this all day.”

“No, no. I want to keep going.” Robbie smiled and tried to think of how to distract the elf. He leaned forward and started to gently nibble on Sportacus’ ear. It worked last time. A loud gasp and more delightful noises. Robbie was able to sneak the second finger the rest of the way in, gently moving them apart to stretch him. Robbie continued to lick at his ear, trying to distract from any pain.

Robbie’s plan seemed to work for once and before Sportacus seem to realize it, in his dazed fog, Robbie had gotten three fingers in. Sportacus was a panting mess against his chest, his ears red from the abuse. “Sportacus?”

“Robbie?” Sportacus moaned.

“Are you ready?”

“Ready?”

“Are you ready for me?”

“Oh.” Sportacus grabbed at his robe. “I-I think so.” He sounded nervous, shaking with exertion.

“I need you to sit up then.” Sportacus sat back up, looking down at the taller man, giving a little nod. Robbie was straining against his pants. He had been neglecting himself while he took his time preparing Sportacus. He needed this. He had to free himself before it started to get too painful.

Robbie pulled his bottoms down enough to free his erection. Sportacus stared at it in apprehension. Okay, so yes it was a little thick, but that was good, even if the elf didn’t know that yet.

“It’s okay, were going to go slow.” Robbie said in the calmest voice he could at the moment.

“Okay Robbie.”

Robbie nodded and started to slick himself up. Sportacus watched him the whole time, eyes following the movements. Robbie allowed himself to linger, enjoying Sportacus’ attention.

“Okay, I need you up on your knees.” Robbie said. Sportacus complied and allowed Robbie to position him, hands on the elf’s hips. Leaving one hand on Sportacus’ hip, Robbie grasped himself and gently pressed against the entrance. “If it starts to hurt or if you need to lay down tell me.” Sportacus nodded. “I’ll be angry if you don’t.”

“Okay.” Sportacus smiled. He was still flush and shaking but he seemed excited too. Good.

Robbie gently pushed in, watching Sportacus’ face. The elf had closed his eyes, bunching his hands back up in Robbie’s shirt. The taller man rubbed soothing circles on Sportacus’ abdomen. “You’re doing great,” Robbie offered, as he slowly made his way further in, “almost there. Look at you, you’re so beautiful and you’re mine.”

“Robbie,” Sportacus whined.

“Shh. I got you. You’re almost done, just relax, I’m going to make you feel so good.” Sportacus finally found himself fully seated on Robbie. He was breathing hard and twitching but he seemed to be taking it pretty well. “Look at you. Taking all of my cock. Letting me have you. I still can’t believe you’ve given this to me. I’ll make sure you don’t regret it.” 

Robbie was stroking from his pelvis up to his chest and back down with both hands, running over his nipple but not lingering. Sportacus was still breathing heavy but he gave a little experimental wiggle, clenching down, and Robbie moaned. “Robbie…Robbie I think you can move now.”

“God, you’re so tight.” Robbie said. “And you’re on top of me, you’re the one that moves.” He added.

“Oh. Okay, I’ll just.” Sportacus started to move slowly. Sportacus was concentrating so hard. The look on his face almost made Robbie laugh. It felt amazing so Robbie let himself make as much noise as he could, figuring that it would help encourage Sportacus, even if it was embarrassing for Robbie. It seemed to work, Sportacus picked up speed, bobbing up and down. Robbie watched his face, the elf’s mouth hung open, his eyes closed.

Robbie grasped Sportacus’ erection in his hand, deciding he waited long enough, squeezing and stroking the elf. He was slick with precum and it spread across his palm and along the elf’s member. Sportacus looked down at Robbie, who noticed the movement and met his eyes. They stared at each other a moment before Robbie brought his hand up, licking the precum off it. Sportacus looked like he didn’t know if he should be disgusted or aroused.

“Robbie!” Sportacus yelled. Robbie laughed and went back to stroking the elf, his movement’s slicker with the added saliva.

Robbie gave him a harder squeeze, twisting his wrist, and Sportacus threw his head back, moaning. Robbie attacked his exposed neck, sucking marks into his porcelain skin. He heard the deep rumbling of Sportacus’ purr and smiled against his neck. They were getting close, Robbie could tell, he doubled his efforts and nipped at what was offered to him. 

With each downward motion Robbie met Sportacus with a thrust. Robbie tried not to be too hard but he could hear every time their bodies met echo through the lair. Sportacus screamed. Robbie was so startled he didn’t realize at first that it was because the elf had hit his orgasm. Robbie rode him through it and Sportacus collapsed onto him. Robbie finishing alongside him as the elf clenched around him. The taller man snaked his arms around his elf, allowing them to lay like that. He’d very much want a shower shortly but for now he’d enjoy his arm full of Sportacus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on chapter 3 now.
> 
> I tried to make this not healing dickish and I hope it isn't but I'm not really sure.
> 
> I just really wanted to write a sex scene with Sportacus in a big shirt.


	3. Sportacus is content and Robbie feeds him

They had fallen asleep. Robbie was glad they both kept their shirts on. Otherwise they’d have crusted semen all over their chest and that was just…ew. He took a moment to think over what had happen. Sportacus wanted to court him. Sportacus wanted him to be his mate. Had for some time it seems considering how upset he was. The thought sent a pang through Robbie’s heart. Sportacus had been so lonely and he didn’t even tell anyone. If Robbie hadn’t gone out to get fabric, if he didn’t snoop to find out who was crying, then Sportacus would have probably cried his self to sleep. He wouldn’t be here, in Robbie’s arms, he’d be alone and sad. Robbie squeezed Sportacus. He wanted to make sure the elf was never sad again. It was his job now anyway. He wouldn’t mess this up.

Robbie looked down at his sleeping Sportacus. He should make breakfast, Sportacus would probably be sore. Robbie had also read somewhere that it was a common, but not mandatory, thing for two people entering a courtship to do. But he was stuck under Sportacus and he defiantly didn’t have anything he could eat.

Robbie sighed, ruffling Sportacus’ hair, he’d just have to try and be prepared next time. And he could still make it when Sportacus woke up. He probably had fruit in his backpack. Robbie would have to find out what other things the elf ate.

“Robbie?” Sportacus mumbled, shifting slightly. Apparently Robbie’s sigh woke up.

“What is it Sportacus?”

“My butt hurts.” Robbie barked out a laugh and Sportacus frowned up at him, trying to fight a smile himself.

“Sorry. I tried to be gentle but I can only do so much. Hey, you don’t happen to have fruit in your backpack? I could cut it up for you and bring it over?” Sportacus put his head back down.

“But then you’d have to move.”

“Yes. I would. We should shower too.” Robbie added, gently running a finger along one of the dark bruises on Sportacus’ skin, so much for not marking him. But Sportacus willingly entered a courtship so it should be fine. “We can take a nice bath, you can soak in it while I make us breakfast, and we can cuddle back up on the chair. How does that sound?”

Sportacus looked like he was thinking it over before he smiled and nodded. “That sound good.”

Robbie cut up what he could find in Sportacus’ backpack. He didn’t really know what everything was but he hope they would taste good. He seemed to really like the gross stuff. When he was done he ran a hot bath and had Sportacus settle between his legs, leaning back on his chest. The elf seemed embarrassed but content.

“Why did you cut everything up?” Sportacus asked, picking up a piece of apple.

“I don’t know. It just looks nice this way. I felt weird just placing an apple on the plate.” Sportacus laughed.

“Robbie, this is a pear!”

“I was wondering why it was fuzzy…I was worried it had gone bad but I can’t really see you allowing that to happen.” Robbie said, soaping up his loofa.

“What’s that?”

“It’s a loofa, how do you not know what a loofa is?” Sportacus shrugged and Robbie scoffed. The taller man started to clean off his mate. “Seriously. How do you do anything?” Sportacus started to play with the bubbles.

“I use a cloth. This makes more bubble though, I like it.” Sportacus continued to play with the water, blowing the bubbles around.

“You’re bruising on your neck. Just thought I should warn you.” Robbie said. Sportacus brought his hand up to his neck, feeling around.

“I want to see.”

“We’ll you’ll have to wait.” Sportacus found a rather nasty looking purple spot and started to press down. “What are you doing you daft elf!” Robbie said, grabbing his wrist.

“I don’t know. I just. I like it.”

“You like hurting yourself?”

“No. I like that... You know…” Sportacus trailed off. He couldn’t see the smirk forming on Robbie’s face.

“No, I’m afraid I don’t.” Robbie started to clean the arm he had ahold of, Sportacus just let him, staring at the colors in the bubbles.

“I like that you did it. That whenever I feel it, or see it, I’ll remember…this morning.”

“Sentimental. Or maybe just perverted.”

“Robbie…” 

“Give me your other arm. And you know I’m just kidding. I’m the one that did it after all.” Sportacus complied.

“You could go a little easy on me.”

“Where’s the fun in that? Guess you didn’t know what you were getting into huh?” Robbie chuckled. 

“Robbie…” At Sportacus’ tone Robbie stopped his scrubbing.

“What is it Sportacus?”

“You said you weren’t human?” Robbie breathed out a sigh of relief, ruffling Sportacus’ hair. He thought he’d messed up somehow.

‘Yeah, I’m fae. You never noticed me popping around? Or wondered why the kids couldn’t tell it was me even when it was kind of obvious sometimes. Like who thinks a man in a cow costume is a real cow?” Sportacus blushed.

“I did…”

“Because I have magic.” Robbie said, stroking Sportacus’ hair. “You goof.” Sportacus relaxed into Robbie more, trying not to put too much weight on any tender areas. “Sportacus?”

“Hmm?”

“What else do you eat other than fruits and vegetables?” Sportacus smiled to himself.

“Why, are you going to cook for me?”

“Maybe. If it’s not something horrible.” 

“I like pasta…and fish… cheese is good too.”

“So like raviolis?”

“Yeah, in red sauce. Those are good. I just don’t like to cook much. So I tend to eat things raw. It’s better for you that way anyway, at least that’s what Pabbi says.” Robbie kissed Sportacus’ temple.

“I’ll cook you dinner. After you finish playing with the brats come over.” Sportacus smiled up at him.

“Really? You’re going to cook for me?”

“Yes and don’t make me regret it. I figured ravioli is something we’d both eat.” Sportacus twisted in Robbie’s arms, leaning his head on his chest.

“That sounds nice.”

~~~

 

Robbie was a wreck. This dinner had to be perfect. He needed to show Sportacus how important he was and if he fucked up dinner that would send the wrong message. He had decided on ravioli but he felt like he should add something more to it. At least for Sportacus since the elf liked to eat so healthy. But he didn’t know much about the different types of fruits and vegetables. He could ask someone though. The Pink girl knew a lot about Sportacus and would probably talk to Robbie. He nodded and headed for the phone, hoping she was home since it was lunch time.

The phone rang a little, Robbie almost hung up, but soon it was picked up. “Hello?” That was definitely the pink one.

“H-hello.” Robbie said, holding the receiver with both hands.

“Who is this?”

“It’s, um, Robbie.”

“Robbie Rotten? Why are you calling me?”

“I just had a quick question.”

“Okay…” She sounded skeptical but didn’t hang up. “Go ahead.”

“Are there any…fruits or vegetables that go along with ravioli?”

“You’re going to eat sportscandy?”

“Of course not!”

“Hey, wait a minute. This isn’t a trap for Sportacus is it?”

“No, I mean, it is for him, but it’s not a trap.”

“Why would you make him dinner…Unless... Are you two dating?” She said it so loud that Robbie had to pull the receiver away from his ear.

“Are you going to answer my question kid?”

“Oh my Gosh you are!”

“I never said that!”

“You never denied it either! Anyway, broccoli I think would work.”

“Which one is that?” Robbie asked, Stephanie giggled.

“The one that looks like a little green tree.”

“Okay…thanks.”

“Good luck!” She said, hanging up. Robbie grumbled to himself and set out to the store.

~~~

 

By the time Sportacus arrived Robbie was just finishing up this twelfth attempt at cooking broccoli. He had laid out plates on a table but was distracted by putting candles around the room and forgot that he didn’t have any chairs. Before Robbie had time to light the candles he realized he’d never made a vegetable before so he set to work doing that. While he was cooking he realized he wasn’t willing to taste it and even if he did he wouldn’t know if it tasted right. The book said you should be able to put a fork threw it but the first time it mashed up and that didn’t seem right. Then he tried using less water and the thing shriveled up. Then it burnt. He was preoccupied that he didn’t notice Sportacus come up behind him and hug him.

Robbie jumped, dropping the pan and luckily avoiding his foot. The broccoli had burned to the bottom, all the water having been burned out while he ran off to change. The smell was what brought him back.

Robbie turned in his mate’s arms and glared down at him. “You scared the daylights out of me.”

“Sorry,” Sportacus said, not sounding sorry. He looked down at the pan. “Is that broccoli?”

“It was…” Robbie said, looking down too. He sighed and picked up the ruined pan. “This is such a mess. Everything was supposed to be perfect and as usually I messed up. I don’t even have dinner.”

“Or chairs.” Robbie groaned. “It’s okay. It’s cute. I’m surprised you put so much effort into it and it’s flattering. The laziest man in town trying to dote on me. It makes me feel special.”

“You are special. And I was trying to prove it by cooking for you.”

“You bathed me this morning. You touched fruit. You bought a vegetable!” Robbie pouted down at the blue elf. Sportacus pushed up onto the balls of his feet to kiss him. “You make me feel special just by caring about me. You don’t have to do anything.”

They smiled at each other, still wrapped in each other’s arms. Sportacus leaned into Robbie, lying his head on his chest and swaying them gently. A little time passes like that, Robbie calming down and Sportacus just enjoying the feeling of being held, when there was a loud beeping noise. They both jumped and turned to the oven.

“Oh, right, I made desert.” Robbie said, running for his oven mitts.

“Robbie, you know I can’t…” Sportacus trailed off as he watched the taller man.

“This is sugar free. You should be able to eat it. Hopefully it doesn’t taste horrible.” Sportacus just started at him, Robbie noticed his lack of response and an uneasy look fell over him. “You, are you okay? Did I do something wrong?”

“You…You made me a. You made a sugar free desert for me?”

“Yes?”

“No one’s ever done that before.”

“Really?” Robbie had the wind knocked out of him from the force of Sportacus’ hug. “Sports you’re squeezing me kind of tight.” Robbie tried to breathe through his mate’s vice light grip. Soon his shirt started to feel wet. “Are you crying?!”

“No. Yes. I’m just so happy.”

“I guess dessert make me super happy too but I don’t think I’ve ever cried over them…”

“No, that’s not why. I just. You love me enough to take one of your favorite things and alter it, using something you hate, just so I can experience it too.”

“Oh. So…dinner is okay?”

“It’s perfect. Can we eat it on your chair?” Sportacus looked up at Robbie who started to dry the tears using the oven mitt he still had on.

“Sure Sportakook, we can eat it on my chair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robbie doesn’t know that pasta sauce is tomato, that’s why Sportacus called it red sauce, just in case. Also Robbie still is the Master of Disguise but how can you believe a grown man is a baby or a cow without magic?


End file.
